Forum:Mason Quell
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Mason Quell Gender: Male Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Vulcan Godly Parent Choice 2: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 3: Mars Cohort Choice 1: Second Cohort Cohort Choice 2: First Cohort Faceclaim: Zachary Gordon ---- Appearance: He has dark hair and Hazel eyes. Somewhat paler then most people. Personality: Mason is an all around nice person. He likes to talk to people, but if they pry to close he'll back out. He is very shy and quiet around older males, however, something that everyone wonders about (so does he). Though he is very awkward in large groups, he can still find a way to make people laugh or smile. History: Mason's early history isn't that bad. Not compaired with other people. Vulcan met with his mother at a book signing. His mother, Maritha Quell, had written many books about dynamics and engineering. Vulan liked her books, and went to a signing, where he fell in love with her beauty and brains. He asked her out and she accepted. This came to that and Mason was a product of a one night stand. He left, as most gods do, but Maritha was quite calm with the whole thing, her halfway expecting it. When she discovered she pregant, she was overcome with joy at having a child. Mason was born, and he became the light of her world. Around this point in her life, his mother figured out that there was something different about Mason. He was smarter then the other kids, but he had ADHD and dyslexiea. He was good with his hands, but readin and writing didn't come well to him. He was bullied in school for this, and his mother switched to private school. It was better there, and he slowly worked at his grades. When he was 14, a wolf appeared in his dreams, and told him everything about his father, and about camp. When Mason woke up, he confronted his mother about this and they both talked about it and decided to try to follow the directions to see what would happen. Luckliy, Mason lived in Sacramento, so it wasn't too hard. They reached the house, and Mason and his mother said their goodbyes. He stay at the Wolf House and trained until he was ready to to to Camp, where he is today. (In that time, he turned 15) Weapons: Anything he can make. He's quite adroit. His weapon if he can't make anything would be gold and sliver tipped arrows and a backup knife. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim Red was here! (talk) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed